Blue Sky Violet Night
by Bishoujo Baby
Summary: Update: I'm revising so everything is subject to change... even the title!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters except for the minor people and strangers. 

**Author Note:** Well... I'm revising the whole thing from top to bottom and hopefully I'll catch all my little mistakes too. And while some things will be changed a lot, some won't (at all?). Also, I recently read an Akabane fic that inspired me and made me think a bit... okay a lot, so hopefully I'll improve on his character too.

----

It resounded in her eyes and she could feel it pounding in her chest. Her heart was racing... Her fake brown eyes took in the scenery and people surrounding her and few returned the look. Being a gaijin could be both great and stressing. She could barely recall her last venture to Japan in which she made friends with a woman who had close ties to Logan, and while she entertained the notion of seeking out her former friends, she had to regret the fact that she was here on business.

She inhaled deeply, eyes still wide and heart racing. She was excited, though definitely lost. Half of her day was spent uneventful and proved to be a let down. It seemed either Nippon had no mutants or they were rather normal looking or could easily cover up their appearance, though she didn't doubt the fact the technology here was capable of it, or anyone could be fooled with the amount of cosplayers or lolitas, etc. walking about. Though it was a sight to see.

A gentle sigh escaped her lips as she took a turn down a narrow alley, deciding to change her strategy. Surely she could find some most interesting people in the less crowded areas. Her pace seemed to have caught up though, seeing as she never did like narrow or small spaces... she cringed and there was a sudden tic above one of her eyes and she slowed suddenly seeing a flashing sign and a rather thick metal door ajar. She shrugged and figured it to be the perfect escape from her worst fear. It was rowdy inside though, and flashier than the sign. But, the place did have a subdued atmosphere, even calming to one as stoic as herself. She took a seat at the bar and let her gaze sweep over the crowd, taking in one person in particular in the back. Was he trembling? That was bothering her. Either way, she'd just have to watch him. And watch him she did for quite some time... a good hour. Then another, much shakier, man came around to the table, sat, and left quick as he'd came. Bingo-er- ping pong. She'd be sure to maybe find someone if she followed him. Perhaps his wary behavior was due to mutant fear or activity? Or maybe he was just a criminal, though she slightly doubted the latter.

She slid off the stool and followed after him into the cursed alley. He didn't look back, surprisingly enough, though he didn't stop trembling. After a few turns and narrower alleys, wider alleys and a short few he came into a more open space and slowed his roll, her's slowing as well, but not stopping, which his was on the verge of. Closing in on her prey, she felt as though someone had found him first, for the sound of shoes clicking and a jacket billowing reached her ears. The ma turned his head and utter terror had spread across his face, she could see a murder scene unfolding already, this felt worse than watching 'Law and Order'. A faint laugh reached her ears and a soft voice was carried by the wind, though it was so quiet she could hardly hear. But his expression said enough; mouth and eyes widening more, if possible, and then that grotesque sight.

His jaw had completely separated, leaving ivory teeth to fall to the ground and chin to drown in a puddle of blood. Crimson tears spilled from his eyes and soon the rest of him was falling apart, bathing itself in blood and innards which resembled dismembered birds as they took temporary flight into the night, hitting ground abruptly with light thuds as the man came into view.

And of course she would have been out of the alley in seconds, had shock not willed her to tremble slightly and stay in place. A black clad figure bent over and retrieved something from the remains of the man and while straightening up, stopped halfway and his wide brimmed hat tipped up, midnight violet gaze falling on her colder than her own and more malicious than a feral beast. "Ahh..." she took a step back, hand going to her mouth and let the shock fade. She'd seen worse as a child... lived worse. She should be running now at least. "Yare yare, seems a little cat has poked her nose where it doesn't belong..." came the cool whisper. "I'm not quite sure I see this cat you speak of..." Ororo smiled nervously and turned her head to peek in both directions. A light laugh rumbled in his chest and he completely straightened, hand going to his hat and the other in his pocket. She stopped backing up and raised her hands a bit, stopping suddenly as his voice reached her eyes. "How about this, I give you a five second head start?"

She tilted her head to the side a bit and brows furrowed slightly.

'Oh...' was all she had time to process in her head as her view was obscured by a handsome face inches away from her's. "Five seconds has been up..."

A strangled yelp tried to escape her throat along with something else. "... and now your time is up."

She screamed and ducked as a gale of wind came by suddenly catching him off guard, pushing him forward a tad off his feet, her black wig blowing from her head and tears escaped from behind brown contacts, the wind itching her eyes as well irritation from the fake brown lenses catching up to her - now she knew how Remy felt.

"What the-" violet gaze met sky of the same hue as rain began pouring slightly, becoming harder by the second and thunder boomed in all's ears even blocks away. His gaze slipped down to the younger form hugging itself and he smirked. "You can stand up now little girl, I didn't mean to scare you..."

"I'm not a little girl." The words escaped through gritted teeth as she stood and raised her head slightly, two fears that had clashed slowly fading away, allowing her to gain her sense again and the weather died down. "My apologies, for scaring you and the comment."

His eyes took in her hair color and he tilted his head back a bit. "Are those fake too?" he questioned, staring pointedly into her eyes. She bowed her head, hands going to her face and falling back to her sides as her head rose again, revealing cat blue eyes.

"Sou ka. Well, it'd be a shame to simply let someone slip by me carelessly. Lets pretend you didn't see what happened and perhaps change location to talk things out, nee?"

A brow twitched in hesitation and she suddenly recalled she was still standing in the alley. She shivered and nodded, wanting to go anywhere to escape the narrow space. An unreadable smile gracing his lips as he headed off into the opposite direction. She followed after leaving a good distance in between them and soon enough they came out of another alley and exited to a less bustling street than the rest of Shinjuku. "Are you hungry?" the polite inquiry snapped her from her thoughts, which none-too-surprisingly were of him. The question seemed innocent enough, and she was a little... She bowed her head a bit and nodded, a gentle 'yes' escaping her lips. That smile of his spread further across his face and it seemed as though he were playing the strings perfectly, perhaps by tomorrow morning, he'd have a lovely little melody.

He lead her to a quiet, little place and chose a seat in the back corner. While both sat quietly, her gaze had drifted across the room, his on the other hand had fell mercilessly upon her and stayed there. Her eyes narrowed a bit before meeting his, her head turned to the side a bit and her lips parted ever so slightly. She was ready to stay something, but decided against it. "I'd like to test your abilities."

"No." And that was it. A flat out no. But he wouldn't -couldn't- have that now.

"Are you sure about that? I could always test your limits... then you'd be forced to use your abilities. At least explain them to me." In return, she shook her head, eyes closed and yet she wondered if she should allow him an explanation at least, should he resort to 'brutality'.

"Well..." she bit her lower lip and bowed her head slightly.

"Yes?" a fine, raven black brow arched and he smiled... one quite different than the one before. This one was quite readable, and to the point of perhaps striking fear in a simpleton.

"Well, you've already seen it. Just minimal ability to control weather... to an extent." She shrugged slightly and let a hesitant expression cross her face.

"I see. Minimal... an extent... and your hand-to-hand abilities?" She wasn't liking where this was going.

"...Minimal."

"They're stunning, I'm sure."

'Bastard.' She only smiled. He only returned it. And at this point, the waitress dared to come over with tea and pad and pen ready to take orders. She looked at both nervously, but expectantly, staring at Ororo longest and taking time to absorb her appearance.

"Utsukushii..." Ororo looked up, curious, having missed the comment, while Akabane let a carefree smile grace his lips. "Yes, very much so." The waitress looked down at him, surprised he'd caught the remark and wondered if the woman did, well, obliviously not... but.

"So what is it that you'd like?" The polite tone in his voice returned, though no longer sounding so innocent to her. She looked at the little menu that had been on the table long before their arrival and shrugged. "Gyoza..."

Both he and the waitress smiled at her and she nodded, looking between the two... did they know each other? No, they didn't. They were both just a little odd. The waitress looked at him and he simply sipped his tea, ignoring her, thus leading to her turning around with a scrunched face and muttering something while heading off.

"Next time I'll take you to a place I'm more... familiar with." Yes, perfect choice of words.

Yet, an amused expression crossed his face at the snow colored eyebrow that had arched and the rebellious yet questioning smile on the woman's face.

"Pardon my rudeness, I hadn't introduced myself. You may refer to me as Akabane Kuroudo." He tipped his hat slightly and lowered his head, giving her an authorative smile.

She tilted her head back a bit with narrowed eyes, but replied nonetheless. "Munroe, Ororo."

An interested smile formed on his face and he let his violet orbs open to take her in. She'd be easy to spot on the street, unless she decided to wear a wig again, but he doubted she'd easily be able to get her hands on another one.

"Munroe-san, is this your first time in Shinjuku? If so, then perhaps I may interest you by being an escort, nee?"

Shock ran slowly but surely across her face, and yet, she felt like agreeing to the request, but under one circumstance... "no blood-shed?"

"Pardon?" laughter slightly tinted his voice and his face shaded black by his hat's shadowing.

"I refuse to see any blood spilled. None of that whatsoever around me." And the tone of her voice left no room for argument, and of course she thought, knew, that he wouldn't like that, thus he'd take back the offer. Then again, he was an unpredictable man.

"Of course, Munroe-san"  
The man knew damn well how to play his cards. Perhaps then her Cajun comrade back wasn't the only underworld devil she would know.

**------**

I feel like I got out of character with Akabane, but some of it I can place to specific reasons. And I'm a little peeved at how they met, but to me Akabane seems to always be adding to his character with each appearance he makes and at times is quite surprising.  
I also wanted to mix some movieverse Ro with comicverse, hope it's coming out right. I want to cross her into another anime or maybe game now too, just not sure which one, any suggestions?

**Translation notes:** Gaijin is a term for foreigner, though it may be derragtory, I'm not completely sure (needs to consult sensei.  
Utsukushii is beautiful.  
Gyoza are potstickers/dumplings.  
And Nippon is one of the names Japan uses for itself.


End file.
